Miss Invisible
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Miss Invisible has always been alone, hiding from everyone because she is no-one. One day her life changes forever and maybe, just maybe her life might get a little better because one day, someone asks her name and it may just change her life forever. Percabeth Two-Shot. AU. (Cover by Viria)
1. Part I

**Part I**

Goode High was a dark and ruthless place, especially for the girl known as Miss Invisible. No one noticed the flow of blonde locks that floats through the crowds of students, as if it were liquid gold shining, shining brighter than the sun itself or the stormy grey eyes filled with so much sadness, hidden behind what society marked as "Nerd Glasses" that helped her see her way cause of she was short sighted.

No-one knew her name, not that anyone ever asked her. She was forever known as a big nobody, as Miss Invisible to the world because no one acknowledged her presence. She admitted to herself that in the beginning it stung, but over the last two years since she came to Goode High School, the pain dulled but not by much.

But that didn't mean that she was left alone to wallow in her misery.

Miss Invisible was cast aside the second she stepped into the cafeteria. No one let her sit with them, not even the outcasts. No, they cast her out when usually they took in the outcasts from clicks that no longer wanted them but even they acted as if she were invisible so she took to sitting under the bleachers on the foot ball field, quietly eating her lunch in silence.

Within the first week, the popular kids like Drew Tanaka stepped on her, shoving her around and mocking her because she wore glasses. That was the first of many comments. Miss Invisible tried everything to fit in, wearing revealing clothes, taking off her glasses, trying to act dumb in class when in truth she was the smartest one there.

No one took noticed.

Today Miss Invisible's day had started the same way as always with customary shove that caused her to fall down the stairs, her history text books being thrown across the floor as she landed with a painful thump onto the ground. Her glasses fell off and skidded to the side where she watched helplessly as a black designer Luis Vuitton high heel worth up to $10 000 dollars stomped on her glasses.

Miss invisible cringed as she heard the glass of her frames crack beneath the heel.

Miss Invisible looked up, tears streaming down as she looked at the high school princess, Drew Tanaka, faking concern she said, "What's the matter Miss Invisible?" After her little display of sincerity which had garnered the interest of quite a few students. Lifting her boot off the ground she brought it down with enough force the glasses to break. A grin of satisfaction tugging at her lips when she heard sharp gasps that her left her lips. "Oh, silly me! I didn't mean to break your glasses." Finally bored with her little act she began to laugh. It brought her great joy to get a cheap laugh from a student's demise. After all who was there to protest or go against her. Miss Invisible reached out and picked up her cracked glasses and put them on as everyone joined in with Drew, all of them screaming with laughter.

She got to her knees and started collecting all of her books and papers that had fallen out of her hands and failed to notice that someone had gotten down to help her. She only cried harder as she snatched the papers from them and ignored the person asking her if she was alright because all she could hear as she ran through the tunnel of spectators that had gathered was the roaring laughter.

* * *

That day Miss Invisible sat in the library, hiding in the furthest corner of the library, trying to do her reading in silence. But the snickers she could hear coming from a short distance ahead of her, slowly ate away at her.

As Miss Invisible stared into her architecture book she had taken from the shelf near her, the tears started pouring from her eyes, dropping in sequence onto the page in front of her. She always tried to hide herself in her work, but truthfully, it never worked because the silence made the hurt even worse.

She was forever alone in the cruel world.

* * *

Miss Invisible was once again at home alone because her mother cared more about her work once again. Not once had she been home by the time her daughter arrived and miss invisible was destroyed by it. Her father didn't give a damn about her because he was off in San Francisco with his other family, not caring about his eldest daughter.

Miss invisible seemed invisible to everyone, her own family included.

She just wished to end her suffering now. She stood in front of the kitchen sink, still dressed in the clothes that she wore to school today, the top two buttons of her blouse undone with it being half tucked and half un-tucked. Her red skirt hung loosely over her hips with button undone, with no shoes on, only her white ankle socks on her feet.

Clasped in her right hand was steak knife and she had its sharp edge hanging about her left wrist that was littered with fading and still healing scars, ready to cut away the pain once again, staring at her broken reflection in the knife's smooth surface.

She was ready to cut through her skin once again when the door bell rang. That was her dinner. She had ordered pizza, which is usually what she had almost every night because she was always alone.

She sighed as she placed the knife down on the sink's edge and went to her mother's office and picked up the money that her mother always left for her every night and headed to the door. She sighed as she opened the door and looked down at the floor as the pizza delivery guy handed her the pizza she has ordered and told her the total, to which she handed him the money and closed the door, but found herself finding the guy's face familiar.

She had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on it but for now she was nothing but hungry.

* * *

The next day at school, as usual, she was eating lunch outside, under the bleachers like she did every day, silently eating her left over pizza that she had gotten last night, but truthfully, she wasn't very hungry.

She picked up her architecture book and continued reading it when the distinctive sound of someone crushing up paper caught her attention. She sighed and pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and looked around, her eyes widening as she saw that she wasn't alone.

A short distance away, under the next section of bleachers there was male, lying on the ground, propped up on his elbows with his eyes closed. He had a mop of midnight black hair that was unruly and wild in a handsome kind of way as the gently breeze made his hair dance.

He had a warm sun kissed tan that gave her the impression that he obviously went to the beach a lot, his cheek bones were strong and tension free. He lay there wearing a short sleeved blue buttoned up shirt and Miss Invisible found herself blushing as she started at his muscular arms that supported him up at the perfect viewing angle.

He looked like a Greek God bathing in the sunlight.

She was about to try and move when he opened his eyes and turned to look at her, staring at her curiously with his deep sea green eyes that reminded her of emeralds as they held a playful sparkle to them.

She gasped when he looked at her, not just because she was surprised but because she recognised him. She walked past him every day in the library, he was the one the knelt down and tried to help her yesterday, and he was the one who delivered her pizza to her house.

He was staring at her with an unfamiliar emotion as he sat up and pushed himself to his feet, picking up his bag and his shoes which he wasn't wearing and walked towards her, and she found herself getting nervous. _Is this another bully coming? Have they found me at last?_ She thought worriedly as he inched closer to her.

He stopped just in front of her and looked down at her as he smiled at her, causing her to blush. "Hello. You're the girl from yesterday who was shoved down the stairs by those bullies." She nodded once, "I am sorry about that, I tried to help you."

"Th-thank you," She stuttered.

"It's a pleasure. I would do anything to help someone in need. Secretly, I despise bullies," He continued as he placed his bag and shoes down before sitting next to her. "Silly me, I never introduced myself. My name is Perseus Jackson but I prefer to be called Percy. What's your name?" He asked as he started rummaging through his bag whilst Miss Invisible found herself wanting to cry.

No one had ever been nice to her. No one had ever asked her name before. _Is the end of the world coming today? Is this for real?_ She thought calmly as Percy stared at her.

"It's okay if you don't tell me. I just thought it would be much better if I called you by your name instead of stranger, nobody or Miss Invisible by everyone else." He said calmly as took a bit of his sandwich he had pulled out of his lunch bag.

"My name? You want to know my name?" She whispered cautiously as she watched him nervously.

"Yeah."

She thought for a moment. It had been so long since she had told anyone her name before and now she had someone asking what it was. It had to be a dream so she pinched herself to make sure which caused Percy to burst out laughing.

"You are one strange character." He giggled and she found herself hurt by that comment, "I like that about you." He continued and she found the hurt dissipating into nothing and all that remained was a smile that found it's way onto her face. It was the first time she had smiled in a really long time. Percy was babbling animatedly to himself when she made her choice.

She whispered her name.

Percy stopped the second she whispered her name. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Percy asked unsure of what she had said.

"Annabeth." She answered softly. "My name is Annabeth Chase." A grin broke out on Percy's face and Annabeth couldn't control her own. She had finally been given a name, to someone she had become a person and was no longer invisible, maybe she might have a better future now.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey guys, this is my new Two-Shot. I got inspired by this song I listened to called Miss Invisible by Marie Digby, it inspired this two shot. I will be posting the next chapter next Sunday, hope that you all liked this. Please review, I want to hear what you guys think. See u next Sunday people._


	2. Part II

**Part II**

It had been one and a half months since Miss Invisible had finally told someone her name. To Percy she was no longer a no-body, she was someone, she was finally Annabeth Marie Chase and quite frankly, the feeling she got was incredible from it.

She had just arrived at school and today she was walking through the hallway, trying to smile today because she was in a better mood than most days before. She had a little skip to her step as she walked, feeling excited by the fact that she was about to see Percy again.

Dressed in a pair of casual faded jeans and a regular white tee that hung loosely around her thin frame, her hair was in a messy bun on her hair with a pair of old sneakers. Today she felt she didn't even need to try and impress anyone so she just decided to be herself.

For the first time, she honestly felt unashamed of wearing her glasses because she no longer saw them as a burden but a necessity to her everyday life because they were a part of her. As she arrived at her locker, she heard the snickers emanating from behind her, she frowned.

She knew exactly who it was and tried to not take notice of the snickering bullies behind her but then Drew appeared right next to her in her Asian Barbie appearance with twelve layers of make-up to cover up her bitchy face that it made her look like a super model now.

"Miss Invisible doesn't seem to care about her appearance anymore. How lame is that girls?" Drew announced as people gathered all around to watch the show. Seeing Annabeth being bullied was like a TV show to them, their own life reality TV show and it made Annabeth sick to her stomach to think that people could be so cruel and sick. "

"What's the matter? Is Miss Invisible too good to acknowledge my presence? Please, you are just a loser, and a big nobody without a name." Annabeth clenched her fists, scrunching her eyes shut as she tried to force down her tears. Annabeth mumbled something, causing Drew to frown. "You got something to say to me, then why don't you say it to my face you ugly troll."

Annabeth slowly turned towards Drew, and glared at the Asian Barbie with disgust.

"Why don't you go and pick on someone else Drew." A voice announced from outside the crowd which parted and out stepped Percy standing there in all his glory like a knight in shining armour, ready to defend his fair maiden, dressed in his jeans and a plain blue shirt with a blue hoodie.

"Why don't you back off cause this is between Miss Nobody and I." Drew spat, seeming quite shocked that someone was defending Annabeth, but at the same time, she was unfazed by it.

" _My name is Annabeth."_ Annabeth mumbled and Drew turned to glare at her.

"What did you say to me?" She growled.

"I said my name is Annabeth Chase, not Miss Nobody." Annabeth announced louder, feeling more confident now because Percy was present. He seemed to have that effect on her whenever he was is her presence, that and Annabeth was tired of being bullied and treated like a piece of crap. After all of these years, she had finally just had enough because she was a human being not the piece of garbage everyone treated her as.

"Oh so you do have a name?" Drew said in mock shock, pretending like she cared.

"Yes she does so why don't you go and re-apply your face before I do something I really regret you prissy princess." People gasped as Drew's eyes widened. No one had really ever stood up to Drew before, like no one had ever protected Annabeth before and took time to learn her name but all things change. "What are you all staring?" Percy demanded as he glared at the audience that surrounded them. "Get lost!"

Everyone scattered, Drew lingering for a few moments longer, her gold glare of disgust directed at Percy who glared at her with his own satisfying glare finally made Drew back off as she strutted away, her hips swaying from side to side as she vanished. Annabeth sighed as Percy came up to her and pulled out a handkerchief with a small 'P' embroidered onto the corner in blue thread.

He lifted off Annabeth's glasses off and placed them on top of her head before hesitantly reaching out and drying Annabeth's eyes, wiping away any tears streaks that lingered on her face. "There, all better now." Percy said with a victorious lop sided grin on his face that couldn't help but make Annabeth smile.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Percy. It's been a long time since anyone did that for me, I am grateful for that." Percy couldn't break the smile on his face as Annabeth put her glasses back on properly and Percy seemed to be examining her with a curious eye, like he was doing a double take.

"You know that Drew is wrong right?"

"About what Percy?" Annabeth's voice was filled with uncertainty, she didn't know what he was referring to at all.

"About you being a troll and not caring about your appearance. There is more to life than clothes and shoes and hair, besides, you don't need to change who you are because you are beautiful no matter what you wear." Annabeth's eyes widened as she processed what Percy was saying. "You are equally as beautiful, without your glasses as you are with them." Annabeth tried to contain the furious blush that was appearing on her face. No one had ever called her beautiful before and hearing them from Percy was like a dream come true.

"Thank you Percy." She answered nervously as she tucked a strand of her loose blonde hair behind her ear. "We should probably get to class now." Percy nodded in agreement as Annabeth grabbed the rest of her books and headed to their class. In the middle of their history class Annabeth had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom and as she came out the bathroom, she was grabbed by a group of jocks and dragged towards her locker which had been opened, Drew was waiting there for her.

"Enjoy your new living area troll." She spat as Annabeth was hit on the head with a heavy object and knocked unconscious and shoved into the locker and the door was locked. "Try breathing in there when there is no way to get air in there." Drew laughed as she strutted away, leaving Annabeth in her locker, unconscious with only the minimal air supply in there that she had.

* * *

Percy was growing increasingly worried, Annabeth left a long time ago, she hadn't showed up for lunch and he had searched everywhere for her. And still couldn't find her. He was in the process of heading to the football field to see if she was there when she heard something coming from the girls locker room, the door was open a crack so he could hear what was happening inside.

He went as close to the door as he could and listened in on the conversation because he heard Annabeth's name. It was when that familiar voice spoke up did Percy know, "I wonder how the troll is doing in that locker of hers. Wonder if she has woken yet and realised that there is no air in there." Drew laughed evilly.

"Brilliant Drew. Just brilliant." A female voice spoke up as the girls all laughed but Percy only had one thing on his mind. He raced through the crowded hallway, with a determined heart; he couldn't let her suffocate in there. How could Drew stoop so low as to try and kill a living human being? Percy now started blaming himself because he knew something wasn't right the second Annabeth never came back for class because she always did.

So many people were in his way, but that didn't stop him as he shoved his way through them, shoving anyone and everyone who was in front of him out the way, not caring if they cursed him because he had only one thing on his mind. And that was Annabeth. The second he got to her locker, he banged on the metal door, and called out her name repeatedly, ignoring the stares he was getting from everyone.

Percy ignored the tears falling from his eyes as he tried to listen for Annabeth's voice but he couldn't hear anything. "Annabeth, please say something." He begged as he turned to the crowd. 'Please, someone needs to unpick this lock, she can't breath in there!" He begged as girl rushed forward, she was dressed in a death to Barbie t-shirt, leather pants, and she had a punk style pixie hair cut with a chain belt.

She knelt down and worked as quick as she could with her hair pin, a metal nail file cleaner, working as quickly as she could to pick the lock. When Percy heard the satisfied click as the lock fell open, he pushed her out the way and slam the door open and was barely able to catch the pale unconscious Annabeth who fell out the locker. Percy lay her down on the ground, checking over her, noticing the dried blood in her hair and how deathly pale she looked.

"Someone go and get Principle Brunner, and go and get the nurse now!" Percy demanded as he tapped Annabeth's cheek in attempt to get her to wake up but all her head was roll from side to side as Percy tried to find a pulse, and see if she was breathing. "Please don't leave Annabeth. Please don't die." He begged as the tears streamed down his face.

* * *

It had been three days since Percy found Annabeth in her locker, practically dead and he hadn't left her bed side since she came out of the theatre. The doctor told him that the head trauma was a contributing factor along with the blood lose to the coma she was currently in. Percy barely recognised her anymore, her skin that was once so bright and alive was a white as the sheets that covered her body, he could barely see the rise and fall of her chest.

She looked as though she were dead already. In those three days Percy had learned a lot more about Annabeth. He learnt that her mom cared a tonne more about her work that her own daughter because when he used Annabeth's phone to call her mother, it went straight to her voicemail. Her own mother didn't know that her daughter was in hospital.

He learned that it was just her and her mom because her father now lives in San Francisco with his other family and it took a lot of effort to track him down and Percy had called his home number a couple of hours ago and his wife answered the phone. Percy explained everything to her and asked if she could let her husband know about Annabeth which she answered with an immediate worried voice, asking how Annabeth was.

Percy held onto Annabeth's hand for dear life like she was going to drift away and he was there to anchor her down. In the course of this time, his mother had come to check up on him multiple times to bring him food and clothes cause no matter how many times she tried to get him to leave, he wouldn't move a muscle. Even if he wasn't family, Doctor Apollo Solace allowed him to stay at the hospital with Annabeth because he was a good man and even he didn't want to be alone if she ever woke up.

He never left her bedside, never let go of her hand, and all he did was tell her how amazing she was and how strong she was and that she would wake up.

It was at three o'clock in the afternoon when the door creaked open and revealed a figure that wasn't one Percy recognised. It was a man with sandy brown hair, tired, red and puffy sorrow filled brown eyes, glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose, dressed in a wrinkled short sleeved button up shirt and pants that were wore and faded. "Excuse me, are you the boy, umm, Percy that called my home number and spoke to my wife Sue." His voice was hoarse like he had been shouting or something.

"Yes. I called about Annabeth sir." Percy answered firmly as he returned back to Annabeth, holding her hand tightly again. The man appeared on the opposite side of the bed, his hand reached out and cupped his daughter's cheek.

"Please tell me what happened to my daughter." His begged as he knelt down and took her hand in his. Percy started from the beginning, telling him everything, not missing a single detail about Annabeth's story whilst the man silently cried, seeming to blame himself for leaving his daughter.

When it was over, Frederick Chase was full on blaming himself and his ex-wife Athena for not caring enough to see Annabeth's problem, hating himself as he got onto the phone and left the room, obviously making a phone call to Athena, that much Percy knew for sure. "Annabeth, I know you can hear me. You have to wake up wise girl, please wake up wise girl." He begged as he looked over his shoulder and saw her father standing outside the door, screaming into his phone.

* * *

A day later, Athena walked into Annabeth's hospital room, the guilt evident in her eyes as she stared at her daughter that lay in her comatose state in the hospital bed she had been placed in and once again, Percy explained the whole story, getting tired of having to relive every single detail of everything she told him had happened to her, and every agonizing detail of that day she almost suffocated in the locker.

Percy had thanked the girl, Thalia Grace was her name, and she had visited a couple of times to check-up on Percy and see how Annabeth was doing, the two slowly becoming friends the more they talked and in that time, Percy realised that his heart had felt a new feeling for Annabeth.

Love

He loved her, and not in just the friendly way anymore. His heart yearned to dance when she smiled at him, he longed to hold her hand everyday as a show of their love, he dreamed of the playful dates he would take her on, he longed to see the day she said she loved him to, he wished for the day he would be able to hold her against his chest and kiss her, and show her in every humanly way possible that she was loved, adored and that she was beautiful to him and that would never change.

He found himself smiling as he squeezed her hand again, and stood up, leaning forward, his lips pressing against her forehead as he whispered in a gentle tone, "I love you Annabeth." Before he sat down and dozed off.

* * *

Percy woke up to something warm squeezing his hand tightly so his eyes shot open when he realised the only thing in his hand was Annabeth's and he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face as he looked into her stormy grey eyes he had waited days to see again. she had a soft smile on her face as Percy released her hand and cupped her face in his hands, unable to stop the smiles on their faces from rising as tears streamed down their face, foreheads pressed against one another's.

"Gods, I nearly thought you would ever wake up." He breathed out in a sigh of relief as he looked into Annabeth's eyes. "Wise girl, I was afraid I lost you. When I saw how pale you were that day, I was so scared. I don't want to lose you ever. I love you, I cant lose you Wise Girl."

The smile on her face made it easy to say those things because it meant that she believed him. "It's okay Seaweed Brain, I wont be leaving anytime soon." She whispered hoarsely, her voice sounding scratchy and broken as Percy took a brave step and leaned down, brushing their lips together before pressing a little harder, enough to gently caress her lips with his own.

When he pulled away, Annabeth's smile never faltered as she whispered the four words he had longed to hear her utter since he realised he loved her. "I love you too." That was one of the happiest days of his life.

* * *

The next time Annabeth was at the hospital was seven years later when she was about to give birth to her and Percy's set of twins. After ten hours of labour, multitudes of cursing, and screaming, their room was filled with the cries of their beautiful set of children that they created.

Percy held in his arms a beautiful baby boy with a cute little head of black hair with rich green eyes like his father Percy, so he was basically a miniature version of Percy. They named him Beckendorf Ray Jackson, Beck for short. He was born first and shortly after, his baby sister followed with her little head of black hair but this time she had her mother's stormy grey eyes littered with tiny green flecks in them. They named her Zoë Alison Jackson.

Annabeth couldn't stop admiring the beautiful family she had created with the love of her life, Percy Jackson. She had always dreamed of this kind of happiness when she was known as nothing but Miss Invisible but the day she sat under the bleachers and there was Percy Jackson, just sitting there in silence and then he asked her what her name was, was a day that forever changed her life. That day she was given a name, a new found hope, a life, a forever after.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy whispered as he leaned over and pressed her lips to his to hers.

"I love you too Percy. I love you too."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey guys, I apologize for being late with this update, I had lost the original so I had to re-write the whole thing. I just wanted to thank everyone who has supported this fic, and has enjoyed it. I hope you liked this chapter, so don't forget to drop me a review._

 _On that note I that this is the perfect time to address the Guest reviewer called " **noticed** ," who reviewed for my one-shot **When There's No Second Chance** and I want to say I did not appreciate that god awful comment you left me. How dare you accuse me of such a heinous thing? What the Hades gives you the right to bully and accuse me of something like that, saying I am stooping low and that I was leaving guest reviews to boost my self esteem. If anyone is stooping low, it's you. You know nothing about me and cannot seem to take it that I have faithful reviewers to my stories. So what if they are guests, but the fact that you say that I left those reviews, if anyone is stooping low is you._

 _I am a depressed sixteen year old who takes everything to heart but I don't criticism from online bullies and idiots like you with no life. Review my story again and leave a comment like that ever again, this wont be the last time I address is so do me a favour and go run back to your pathetic life and worry about your own shit and leave authors like me alone. I don't need to boost my self esteem, my faithful reviewers do that for me because they love my stories. I would never stoop as low as to write guest reviews for my own stories when I already know that my stories are good because the reviews prove it._

 _I had to get that off my chest because I don't tolerate bullies which is why I created this story to show that bullies are horrible people and that no one deserves to be bullied. Stop all the kinds of the bullying, don't change who you are to fit in, be who you want to be, not who society dictates you to be. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, don't forget to review, favourite and follow. See you guys next time, and I am sorry for not updating last night. Bye for now guys._


	3. Important Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello all of my faithful fans.

This is an important announcement to all who are willing to read. With the completion of my Fanfiction, Lies of the Wandering Soul, I finally have the opportunity to work on some projects that I have been waiting to do for a while concerning some of my One Shots. In actuality, I have been considering this for a while and after much consideration I have decide to take on his new task of mine since I am taking quite some time to plan my sequel for Lies of the Wandering Soul.

There have been a select few for certain fics that have suggested there be more, either additional chapters or make them into full length stories and there have been a few select ones of my own that I want to add more to, some short than others but now that I have completed my first ever Percy Jackson Fanfiction that I wrote, I can finally do these projects. These are the future plans I have and I have put this A/N up for each One Shot I plan on writing because I plan to take them down at the end of February which is when I plan to post the first one. The order of the project ideas, do not dictate which order I will write them as I am not sure which one i will start with first.

Rumor Has It:  
For this, I plan on doing a short story, roughly between 8 and 10 chapters going on a day to day story line. Would try and update it on a weekly basis to complete it. The story would just be telling the events in between ( if you have read it) Percy asking Annabeth to the Halloween Dance and the dance itself and there will be an epilogue as well.

Teardrops On My Heart:  
Will be taken down and re-posted as a full length story. The summary will have changed but the ending might be the same but the plot will have changed to some degree. No Idea how long it will be, but things will be different from the the one shot but the general ending is easily predicted but I had always wanted to do more for this particular one shit and I am excited to plan it all out.

Best Friend:  
Have been planning to do something more with this for a long time admittedly. I have always know that I could make it into a real nice story, it's just a matter of planning it out really carefully as well but I have ideas and am looking forward to this one as it is one of my longest one shots that I ever wrote. This one will probably be long but I always knew that and I am looking forward to developing the plot for this.

Miss Invisible:  
This one my most successful one as it was a two shot and I really had fun creating the story line to that first chapter of this two shot, definitely had to be one of the best things I have written personally in my opinion. I plan on keeping the first chapter the same but i will be taking the whole thing down and re-posting the first chapter and a week or two after I'll post the second one, the new version of the plot. It's going to be another long one, same day by day story line chapter style as the one I will be using in Rumor Has It and I am excited about it because this will be a challenge in terms of character development and my style and i am looking very much forward to it.

Stay With Me:  
Its been nearly a year since I posted it and I have been doing a lot of thinking about the sequel and have been considering if I am going to do just another one shot or do it as a full story but it might only be started once I finish Freedom which could take some time and as well it requires a lot of research for camp half blood itself and I've got to make sure is right so i dont get shouted at for it cause I want it to be right.

Have Faith In Me:  
This is a future project I have been planning for a while. This was origionally a one shot that I had planned but I decided to extend it and it will be a couple of chapters long, no definite number yet but it will be like a short story. This is probably the first one I would post but I am not sure yet since it's new and I have to gauge which one is mroe important but this one is something new and definitely different but it will be quite a nice story that I am looking forward to doing.

Whilst planning these things, I will also be continuing other stories that I am currently writing in order of focus and priority which consists of:  
Family Doubts (WWE Fanfiction)  
Everything Has Changed (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction)  
Freedom (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction)  
It Had Begun Again With A Simple Hello (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction)

And in the midst of this all, I am doing my school studies and planning the Lies of the Wandering Soul Sequel but other than that, I am super duper excited and ready and willing to work hard to do this cause I love writing and I want to do these projects so I hope you are ready for what I have to bring to those stories. I'll see everyone again soon and then we will all see which one do first so I will see you all soon cause I love writing and I love this place.

Love you all my dear Fictioneers and thanks for the support.  
Michaela


End file.
